


brighter than any gold

by orro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem Comes Back, Deconstruction, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Atem returns as if he had just left yesterday and it’s the strangest feeling, having to look down at him instead of meeting his eyes at an equal height.





	brighter than any gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing for a secret santa exchange about two years back. I ended up scrapping this piece and writing [movie night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038117) instead because my lovely beta said it felt too sad and I agreed that it was too depressing for the holidays. It fell into the void that is my drafts and I found it the other day, added an ending, and now it's all done. It's basically an Atem Comes Back fic but the working title was 'atem returns off'. Don't worry, there's a happy ending. 
> 
> Thank you, Fives.

Atem returns as if he had just left yesterday and it’s the strangest feeling, having to look down at him instead of meeting his eyes at an equal height. Once Yuugi would have found some joy in that.

“Kaiba is in New York or California most of the time,” Yuugi explains as he shows Atem the office he works in. It’s still busy on the weekend but less so than if they had come during the week. And most importantly no one has stopped and asked who Atem is yet aside from when they came into the building. “I worked in the New York location for a little while but it wasn’t really my thing.” 

“I can’t believe you work with Kaiba now,” Atem says and there’s nothing sour or irritated in his voice. He’s been too busy marvelling at this changed world. But something about it doesn’t sit well with Yuugi and he looks away. 

“It pays,” he says and he can feel Atem’s look but he doesn’t meet it. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Atem says quietly. “To me, a week ago, he was a rival. He wouldn’t have done such a thing.” 

Yuugi smiles a little despite himself. The Kaiba Atem knew hadn’t existed for a while. Kaiba had grown up, mellowed out, though that didn’t mean he was any less ridiculous at times.

“It’s all really different for you, isn’t it?” 

“More than you can imagine,” Atem says and he sits himself down in Yuugi’s chair. He puts his fingers together and puts on a fake glare. Yuugi doesn’t hide a laugh because he knows exactly who Atem is imitating. The other employees are going to have a blast with his ‘cousin’ once Atem settles into this new life.

“You’ll have to do that for Kaiba one day. He’ll come back and try to duel you again in a heartbeat once he hears about you,” Yuugi says. 

“Ah, well, at least that much hasn’t changed,” Atem says with a grin. 

#

Yuugi is still groggy and not fully awake as he falls into his chair with breakfast but when he sees the massive bruise on Atem’s cheek and across his nose he bolts upright in his chair. He nearly knocks his coffee over and he definitely sends his plate of eggs skittering across the table. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

“Nothing,” Atem says and he abruptly turns away so Yuugi can’t see. He struggles a little to scoop his rice onto his plate but he’s determinedly not letting Yuugi get another glimpse.

“Atem.” 

“Nothing,” Atem repeats, emphasizing the word and scowling like Yuugi is about to summon the forces of darkness to terrorize the world. 

Yuugi doesn’t say anything for a moment then turns to his food. The only sound is the clink of his fork against his plate. Atem shifts around in his chair so he can sit more at ease then sighs. His focus is on his cup and his hands are gripping it tight as if it were anchoring him.

“I...forgot.” 

“Forgot how to walk?” Yuugi asks, more being a little shit than incredulous but at Atem’s irritated look he swallows. He looks away from Atem’s face to his eyes. “You really did forget how to walk?” 

“No,” Atem says, his voice dry. “I forgot that walls actually mean something to me now.” 

Yuugi stares at him. Atem had spent more time as a ghostly figure than actually possessing his body. And when they had switched, Yuugi hadn’t ever paid attention to the walls and doors, mostly interacting with them as if they had still been there. It makes sense that Atem would forget but he can’t reconcile that with the poised and steady person he has known, let alone the imposing Pharaoh he had seen.

“O-oh,” Yuugi finally says. 

“I didn’t make it a habit of going through walls,” Atem says. “But it didn’t matter before if I clipped through it. And I just...forgot.” 

Yuugi blinks and plays with a few stray bits of tofu on his plate. Part of him wants to stay home and be sure that Atem won’t hurt himself further. But he has a job that he actually enjoys and Atem would see through any excuse; it would simply humiliate him more.

“Is it something I should worry about?” Yuugi asks.

“Probably not,” Atem says. 

“It looks really bad.” 

“It hurt like fucking hell,” Atem says, turning his face away so Yuugi can’t stare though he honestly wasn’t. “Can you not tell anyone?” 

“I won’t but you’ll have to think of something to tell them. Jounouchi will think someone beat you up,” Yuugi says. 

Atem makes a face and stands up to clear the table. “I’ll clean up. You go get ready for work.” 

“Okay, thanks. Do you need anything?” Yuugi asks as he also gets up. 

“A way to instantly hide this would be helpful,” Atem says with a bit of a joking tone. 

“Please think of something because if our friends find out, they’ll never stop laughing,” Yuugi says with a smile and a clap on Atem’s back. “I might laugh a little today once i stop worrying.” 

“You have my permission to laugh at me,” Atem says. “Our friends will never know or I’ll have to go into hiding forever.” 

Yuugi shakes his head as he gets up from the table. Honestly, their friends would probably be more worried than anything else, but that’s all the more reason to keep this between the two of them. And like Atem said, it probably won’t happen again.

#

There’s a loud crash and he hears Atem’s cursing violently, though Yuugi only recognizes a few words. Yuugi decides it would be better to check it out and he pauses the Let’s Play he’d been zoning out to. He’s got a pretty good grasp of English now compared to his high school days but it’s his method of keeping up with the colloquial terms that the average gamer uses nowadays. 

Atem is lying halfway down the stairs, and he sighs when he sees Yuugi. Yuugi nearly asks what happened but it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. And the bruise on Atem’s face had just finished healing up too. 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Yuugi asks, and he’s worried but he’s fighting the feeling down. He expects this will happen less as time goes on. 

“Physically or spiritually?” Atem asks as he slowly sits up. He doesn’t stand up but stays sitting on the steps, looking pained.

“I meant more physically but I guess the second too,” Yuugi says as he sits down beside Atem.

Atem closes his eyes. 

“It’s ridiculous. I-I hate it. Everything is fine and then I forget how to do something as simple as walking. What’s next? Will I forget how to breathe?” 

“Please don’t,” Yuugi says though he bites back a grin. At least that would be fairly simple to remedy as Atem, Ancient Pharaoh or former spirit, has a human body and would need air rather quickly.

Atem sees his face, of course, and he tries to glower but instead he sighs. 

“I’m serious.” 

“I know you are. I’m sorry,” Yuugi says, schooling his expression into something more appropriate. “Are you really hurt?” 

“Maybe bruised,” he says, shifting around and wincing. He’s quiet for a moment then he glances over at Yuugi with a mischievous streak. “I might never move again.” 

“You’re fine,” Yuugi says, rolling his eyes and gently touching his shoulder as he gets up. “Let me get you some ice, okay?”

“I think I need an ice bath, not just some ice cubes,” Atem says though he also gets up with minimal complaining. 

“I’m not dealing with you freezing yourself to death over a little bruise,” Yuugi says. He’s not satisfied with Atem’s answers but he clearly doesn't want to talk about it. 

Yuugi says nothing more and keeps his tone light as they begin to joke and talk like normal. Two times isn’t a pattern yet. Atem will be fine.

#

Teaching Atem how to cook up a quick meal for himself hadn’t been difficult. Though now Yuugi reconsiders as the kitchen is chock full of smoke and reeks of burning. He’d clearly forgotten an important addendum in the lesson. 

Luckily no one was hurt, save for Atem’s pride, and he was avoiding Yuugi’s look by scouring the damaged pan. It’s the only sound now that the panic of a fire is over. 

“Do you want to explain?” Yuugi asks. “Because I don’t really know what happened.” 

“I messed up,” Atem says as if that’s answer enough. They both know it isn’t. 

“Okay,” Yuugi says quietly. He’s not content to leave it at that though and Atem sighs as he realizes Yuugi is still waiting for an explanation.

Yuugi waits, letting Atem gather his thoughts and courage, but he has no intention of moving until he figures out what’s going on. Atem’s return hasn’t been a smooth ride; the Ishtars are divided whether they still serve him or if their task is completed, Bakura thinks that the Spirit of the Ring is due to return to cause havoc once more, and Kaiba almost smiled to see his old rival. 

The last one is far more terrifying in person and even more so in Yuugi’s head, much as he considers Kaiba a friend nowadays. 

That’s not even getting into the legal and technical aspects since Atem is a person who manifested out of thin air and has no documentation to his name. It’s a slow process to get him anything remotely paper wise and it’s not all entirely lawful, though Yuugi just nods and smiles when Malik and Kaiba tell him to ask no questions. 

This proclivity for getting hurt is something else entirely and not really anything Yuugi had expected. It makes him wonder if Atem came back right, if he was really meant to stay dead and this was the punishment for escaping death yet again. 

Atem shifts in place, shoulders back a little more like Yuugi is used to seeing, and Yuugi focuses on him as he readies himself to speak.

“Time moves differently as eternity,” Atem says, scrubbing the pan ferociously as he struggles to find the words. “The Fields are beautiful and ageless but the living world continues on. To me, it was only a few days ago that I was with you, and yet at the same time it feels like it was centuries ago.” 

Yuugi doesn’t mention that it’s been nine years when Atem is more than aware of the technicality. He stares at the burnt pan and wonders if he’ll have to start adding buying new cookware to his regular budget. Kaiba Corp thankfully pays well but it’s not something he’s keen on adding to his bills.

Atem reaches for a new scrub and baptizes the pan with enough soap and water to cleanse it of all evil. Yuugi hopes it’s cathartic because he really thinks they’re better off tossing it and buying a new one. But he doesn’t even bother suggesting the idea. Instead Yuugi leans against the counter and is thankful the smell of burnt rice is almost gone. 

Yuugi was here to catch the smoke this time. The pit in his stomach from watching Atem stare blankly at the blackened food is nearly gone. But it begins to grow again at the insinuation that perhaps Atem was never meant to return to this day and age. He can’t lose him again, not after he’s grieved him and moved on only to have him come back once more. 

Yuugi wants him to stay and live this time.

“So you just aren’t allowed to cook anymore. That’s fine,” Yuugi says. 

Atem stops for a moment and turns to look at him. If Yuugi were fifteen again the fierce look would scare him but Atem is just so young.

“That’s what you took away from that?” 

“No, that’s what I’m saying,” Yuugi says and shrugs. “Why? Do you think it’s a bigger problem? I think it could be but we’ll probably have to wait and see. I think you’ll get used to being in the here and now soon. I don’t think this will last forever.” 

“And what if it continues?” Atem asks in a quiet tone. 

“We’ll figure something out. We always do,” Yuugi says and his voice carries more confidence than Atem was expecting, for he eyes him for a while longer. “I just mean, you’re here, and I never dreamed for it. But even if you’re not...not perfectly here, it’s more than enough for me. I like having you here with me. You...I missed you so much and it was my fault that you left without living again and-” 

“Yuugi, no,” Atem says and there’s a quiet horror in his voice. Yuugi laughs a little, hoping he doesn’t sound like he’s about to cry. 

“I’m not blaming myself. I know what needed to happen, what I needed so I could continue to grow; I understand all of that. I’m saying that I’d rather have you here and that I’m so thankful you can be by my side again.” 

Atem wipes at his eyes and mutters something about the smoke. Yuugi doesn’t move as Atem shifts so he can lean against him. His arms and shirt are all wet from his vigorous washing but Yuugi lets him stay there, dripping water onto him until the burning smell is gone and Atem looks up at him, eyes nearly dry again. 

“I think I should give up on this. It’s probably ruined,” Atem says, gesturing to the pot. 

“We should frame it. Maybe we can start a collection,” Yuugi says and Atem snorts. It’s a better victory than any tournament Yuugi’s won.

Yuugi lets their conversation drift to more mundane and safe topics. He can’t imagine having to vault between space and time like Atem has and it’s not a wonder that it’s taken a toll on him. But Atem doesn’t like to accept help for perceived weaknesses and Yuugi is well aware that he’s one of the few people Atem would trust with that.

It’ll have to be something he keeps an eye out for.

#

Sunday afternoons are usually for games since Atem has a lot of catching up to do. Yuugi has made sure of that as he’s spent the last nine years helping Kaiba create the most compelling games they can create and nurture. 

They’ve just started the newest edition of ‘Capitulate!! Monsters From The Deep!!’ which is a labyrinth game and while Yuugi preferred the physical board game version, he’s also fond of the virtual edition Kaiba produced. It’s definitely more interactive as the sea monsters wind about the mazes the players build and devour the characters.

“Atem?” Yuugi prods. “It’s your turn.” 

Atem shushes him and Yuugi subsides, turning his attention back to the game. There’s a difference between spacing out and planning out your next move, and Yuugi is always willing to wait for the second.

“Scuba Warrior to 5E,” Atem says. But he doesn’t reach out to press his move into the screen and the character stays in place without the order needed to advance forward.

Yuugi stares at him after a solid minute. Atem doesn’t move but he does notice Yuugi’s lack of a move and that makes him look up. 

“What?” 

“You need to press the buttons,” Yuugi says. “Did you forget which ones?” 

Atem blinks at him then his mouth opens a little in surprise. He keys his move into the board and they both ignore the animations as the warrior encounters a Level 4 Serpentine Trap and is promptly inhaled by the resulting creature.

“You used to move the pieces for me,” Atem says and Yuugi gives a small sound of realization. They’d been two souls in one body who both loved playing games. Atem’s lack of physical form wasn’t about to put a stop to that. They couldn’t engage in two player video games, but as long as Yuugi moved the pieces to a board game, it simply looked like Yuugi was playing himself. 

It had made his Mom worry an awful lot but Yuugi had just locked the door. Explaining it would have taken longer and he’s not sure his mom would have understood. 

“Well, you can do it all yourself now,” Yuugi says as he takes in Atem’s recent set back. 

“Hmph. Lazy partner,” Atem chides as he frowns at the remaining bones of his character. It’s a nice little touch that Yuugi still giggles over, especially at the parents who had bought the game for their young children without reading the appropriate recommended age. 

“I totally forgot about that,” Yuugi says, and Atem nods in agreement. 

“We should go to the arcade tomorrow,” Atem says, grinning at him. 

Yuugi smiles because the number of times they had mourned being unable to play together were numerous. Atem could duel against Jounouchi, Kaiba, and countless other opponents but the best duelist had always been too close and out of his reach.

“Or tonight,” Yuugi says, because they can always pause this game and the arcade closes early on Sundays. 

“Or right now,” Atem says and then Capitulate is set aside and they’re both grabbing their wallets. 

Yuugi reconsiders and digs around for whatever spare change he has on hand. The arcade might not have enough coins in its machine to be able to exchange their bills. He and Atem have a lot of games to play.

#

Yuugi hears the crash and he doesn’t panic, exactly, but he does set his laptop aside so he can go find out what happened. He’s not surprised to see Atem at the foot of the stairs again but he is a little confused about why he’s just lying there. 

“Please don’t say anything,” Atem says and Yuugi gives him a half smile because there’s no way he can stay quiet. 

After a minute Yuugi stretches out beside him. He lines his face to Atem’s so he can meet his eyes. Atem raises a confused eyebrow at him and Yuugi shrugs. 

“I’m glad you’re back, even if you’re clumsy,” Yuugi says. 

Atem covers his eyes with his arm. 

“I’ve never been so…” 

“It’ll pass. It’ll pass,” Yuugi reassures him. 

“If I don’t crack my head open first. Wouldn’t that be nice, to end up back in the Afterlife because I ran into a street lamp or something?” 

Yuugi doesn’t resist a laugh. Atem glares at him and Yuugi shrugs a little in apology. 

“I’d rather have you here. I’m really glad you came back,” Yuugi says, and his voice is just above a whisper because he still can’t believe that Atem is back in his life. It’s too good and Yuugi has been waiting for the conditions and warnings. 

Atem doesn’t say anything for a while. But Yuugi knows this silence and he waits for Atem. The floor is uncomfortable but Atem has made no sign of getting up anytime soon.

“I’m...trying to stay here in the present,” Atem says slowly and Yuugi says nothing, letting Atem speak. “But it only takes an instant and then the next thing I know, I’m flat on my ass. It’s been fine so far but what if I’m outside and the same thing happens? So far I’ve been lucky or you’ve been with me but that won’t always be the case.” 

Yuugi nods. “What do you think about when that happens?” 

Atem jiggles his leg a little as he tries to find the right words and the sound of him shuffling against the floor is the only noise for a while. 

“Sometimes, I’m not thinking of anything,” Atem says. He hums a bit. “It’s sometimes like deja vu, only I don’t know if I’m just remembering the last time I existed with you. And other times it’s like I’m back in Egypt, but those times are different, and I see everything as if I’m in water. Everything blurs over and it’s hard to move properly; it’s not actually like water, it’s too thick and murky. Its never like I’m experiencing a memory again though. It’s more like I can’t remember which version of me I am and it takes me a while to figure it out as I go through all the possibilities.” 

Yuugi thinks that over. It makes a lot of sense. But that doesn’t give him a solution. While it is a little amusing when Atem bumps his shin or shoulder it’s a lot more serious to fall down the stairs or deal with traffic. Yuugi barely hides a shudder at thinking the worst that can happen. 

“We’ll figure something out. We just need something to make you remember that you’re here now,” he says, thinking out loud. 

#

“I got you something,” Yuugi says a week later. 

“Is it a game?” Atem asks, looking up from the cards he’s organizing. 

“No,” Yuugi says. He holds out the little velvet box like it’s an offering. “It’s something to...to try to help you. You know.” 

Atem blinks at him then sets the cards down as he realizes what Yuugi is talking about. He’s not pleased but he is intrigued. 

“I think the puzzle would have been the best,” Yuugi admits in a murmur as Atem opens the box to find a gold ring. But that’s not a solution because the puzzle is gone forever; Atem here is enough. 

“I can wear it with my cartouche,” Atem says, delighted. He’s already making to take the ever present necklace off so he can add it when Yuugi shoots out a hand to stop him. 

“I-I mean you can if you want to. But I thought it would be better to wear it on your finger. That way you can always look at it and see it and feel it. But only if you want to! You don’t have to!” Yuugi says, flailing a little. He’s blushing too, and he hates it, but he can only be himself in front of Atem. 

“Oh, okay,” Atem says.

“I, please, I want to put it on you,” Yuugi stammers out, furiously red. He knows Atem might not understand and he should explain it but he can’t find the words. This is hard enough. 

“Why?” Atem asks, blinking at him. 

“Because,” Yuugi says then stops to take a breath. He’s nervous but he knows his other self. He would never be cruel to him. “It’s a tradition. When couples propose. And get married.” 

Atem looks at him then a small smile appears, easing the worst of Yuugi’s worries. He holds out his hand for Yuugi to take. 

“Are we getting married, partner?” 

“Not yet.” He panics again at Atem’s smirk and Yuugi swallows as he slides the ring onto his finger, thankful it matches his size. “Or not ever! It depends, on what you want, what’s better for everyone.”

“I’m not going to take it off. That’s what I want,” Atem says and he twists it around, eyes sparkling. 

“Oh.” Yuugi swallows something. He’s blushing still, but his heart is light and overjoyed. “Good.”

#

It happens next in Kaiba’s office, of all places, and Yuugi nearly reaches out to touch Atem to anchor him back to this reality. But Atem’s gaze goes to the gold ring on his finger. He kisses it before he can forget himself and then Kaiba himself walks in and gives them a disgusted look. 

“Don’t tell me,” he says. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Atem says with a smirk. He turns the ring and smiles down at it, then beams at Yuugi. “It’s mine.”

“Yeah,” Yuugi agrees softly as Kaiba rolling his eyes hard enough that he can feel it. 

He should get a matching one. Atem agrees, judging by the way he keeps eyeing Yuugi’s bare finger, and then tapping his own. 

“We should get you one,” Atem says as they leave Kaiba’s office and head to Yuugi’s. He takes Yuugi’s hand in his own. “A pair would be nice, right?” 

“I think so too,” Yuugi says. 

And Atem’s smile shines, brighter than any gold, but it’s as close of a substitute as Yuugi can get.

**Author's Note:**

> scribblyorro.tumblr.com


End file.
